Glimmer of Hope
This article, , is the follow-up to Step Two: Grabbing a Mirror and again features Kusaka Kori as the POV character, with appearances from Kireina Shiba, Eri Kurosaki, Sanada Shirono, Shinrei Hiroshi and Kenji Hiroshi. Bansui is the main villain. ---- “What is that!?” Kireina exclaimed. Kusaka's face initially drained of all colour but it soon gave way to scarlet as his anger rose. His eyes – which where red – turned yellow, very befitting of a Hollow. His spiritual power darkened immediately and he clenched his own fists so tightly he actually drew blood. “You bastards...!” He recognized the spiritual power that cause that explosion and he knew that if Kenji was here then heaven and hell would be raised to save her... so that's just what Kusaka was going to do too. He braced himself because the ass-whooping he was about to unleash would go down in history. It was time Kusaka did not allow Kenji to receive the praise; he was going to claim this one himself. It was time for the Sword Demon to rage again. “Hold on Eri, I'm coming!” He surged into the heavens! He scattered sand in all directions and appeared in the middle of that explosion with his Zanpakuto drawn and his features a mask of rage of frustration, his red eyes reflecting murderous intentions. He had completely forgotten about Kireina and her mission. All that ran through his head was getting Eri out of there and killing anyone – friend or foe – who got in his way. “You!” Kusaka exclaimed upon seeing an old, grey-haired man. “Bansui Amatsuki!” “Kusaka! Please, help me!” Eri cried. Kusaka followed the voice. The room he had entered was relatively small so it didn't take him long to find its source. Moonlight poured in the recently opened hole in the ceiling and it was that light that revealed what had created that earlier explosion and also who had spoken to Kusaka. Eri Kurosaki – who had once been Kenji's partner – lay upon a table with her arms and legs bound. Tears ran down her cheeks and when Kusaka took in her state he could only really draw one conclusion: she was pregnant. His anger rose twofold. It rose threefold when Bansui struck her with a blast of green erergy. “You dare...!” He said to Bansui. “You sick bastard! They'll be no forgiveness for you. NONE!” Kusaka unleashed what was perhaps the biggest Reissen of his entire life. The energy surged from his Zanpakuto in one mighty wave! He controlled the energy masterfully to avoid Eri and sent it high into the sky whilst simultaneously ensuring that it flew right over the top of Bansui! The result was complete and utter destruction of Bansui's lab. Once the Reissen winked out Kusaka severed Eri's bonds and lifted her bridle-style. “I'm so sorry!” He whispered. “What did that twisted bastard do to you!? I need to get you out of here.” “Come; I've already opened the Garganta.” Kireina said from above. “We need to leave before anyone else takes heed of our presence.” By that she meant that the entirety of Hueco Mundo had probably seen Kusaka's lightshow. “Right! Hold on Eri.” “... Thank you... Please, take me to Kenji... Take me to...” “I'll get you there; I promise! Now rest, please.” Kusaka insisted. “Shit! Kireina I'm losing her!” “Go ahead of me.” Kireina said. “You're faster! Now go!” “.... Thanks, but be careful!” It was the longest trip of Kusaka's life to-date. He called on everything at his disposal to get there as swiftly as possible yet when he finally arrived in Horiwari he knew all too well that he hadn't been quick enough. Eri was in a terrible state. She'd be lucky if she even survived long enough to meet with Kenji. “Get the fuck out of my way!” Kusaka surged past passer-bys at full-speed. His desperation was evident and it only increased when Eri moaned in his arms. Kusaka felt a wetness and cursed. “Your water's just broke.” He whispered. “God damn it people... MOVE!” When he finally arrived in the area set aside for medical treatment in the Upper Heights of Horiwari he was sweating and breathless. Eri was shaking in his arms. “Get me a medic for God's sake. Right now! And someone get me Kenji and Shinrei damn it!” Sanada Shirono lifted his head from a medical report. He wore a white overcoat and rose immediately upon taking in the state of the woman in Kusaka's arms, at which point he quickly washed his hands and cleared his table. “Bring her here.” He said. “Gently now, Kusaka.” “Please...!” Kusaka pleaded. “Don't worry; I'll get Ino and we'll do what we can. Now let us do our job.” By the time Kusaka backed up he was intercepted by a very worried looking Kireina. She set the mirror they had sought to the side and proceeded towards Kusaka, who was busying himself pacing outside the room where Sanada was fighting tooth-and-nail to keep Eri – and her child – alive. She stopped short of Kusaka. “Who is she?” Kireina asked. “Her name is Eri Kurosaki and she's the mother of Shinrei. We thought she had been killed when... but Bansui got her! God damn it, I should have got here faster!” “... Kusaka... You can't blame yourself.” Kenji appeared in the room suddenly with Ino and Shinrei and his face was an emotional mess. He asked Kusaka a thousand questions with a single look and the two friends then embraced, at which point the tears began to flow. “Bansui's as good as dead.” Kusaka whispered in his friends ear. “I'm only sorry I wasn't fast enough.” “I'll do all I can.” Ino assured him. “Stay close please, okay?” “I'll ensure they do not wander.” Kireina said. She then led three very stunned men to seats. The long wait began...